


Something Like This

by LostInAdmiration



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Isak's POV, M/M, just tooth rotting fluff and not much else tbh, only teen bc it swears maybe twice lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 05:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10236770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInAdmiration/pseuds/LostInAdmiration
Summary: "Isak didn’t know he could have something like this. Like a scene straight out of a movie - albeit a budget movie, with a mediocre script and slightly clumsy actors - but there he was, stood in a kitchen with a boy he loved, and who loved him right back, with the sun shining down on them both as they hugged each other tightly."(Basically just a drabble about a sunny morning with pancakes and dancing in the kitchen, and soft boys saying 'I love you' to each other for the first time.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to everyone who left kudos and comments on the first fic I posted - it's been so nice to see how many kind people there are. This fandom as a whole is so kind and supportive and it makes me really happy, so thank you.  
> I'm still working on my characterisation, so this is a pretty short practice of what I'd imagine it would be like on a good and sunny morning with Isak and Even. Enjoy!

Isak didn’t know he could ever have something like this. _This_ , specifically, being him sat at the kitchen table, the sun streaming through the window and casting long shadows across everything, whilst he inhaled the warmth of his coffee and watched his idiot boyfriend dance around the room, skidding across the kitchen floor as he sang along with the radio.  


It was a completely unextraordinary morning. Soon Isak and Even would have to get ready to go to school, and it would become just another day struck off the calendar. But with the sun’s glow filling the entire room as Even and Isak laughed together, Even’s grin making Isak feel warm from head to toe, their otherwise ordinary morning felt like something special.

 

If someone would have told sixteen year old Isak that this would be a common occurrence in his life in the very near future, Isak would have laughed in their face. He was almost certain he’d never get a chance to be happy like how he was, he was sure that he’d always feel that awful uncomfortable loneliness, even if he was in a room full of people. 

 

Meeting Even had been a complete roller-coaster; it had flipped his life upside down and inside out and he was still sort of reeling from it, but he couldn’t remember a time before this where he’d smile so hard and so often that his face actually ached, and where his heart would feel like it was going to burst - not from sadness, but from joy. 

Even was meant to be making pancakes, but he was concentrating a little too hard on his performance for Isak to trust that he wouldn’t burn them, so Isak heaved himself off his chair to go and rescue their breakfast before they burnt it - again. Isak saved their food just in time, but once he had pushed the slightly charred pancake onto his plate, Even grabbed Isak’s wrist and turned him round to face him, grinning so widely that his eyes crinkled up at the edges.

 

“No,” Isak said sternly. Though it wasn’t particularly persuasive, because despite himself, he was grinning too.

“I am not dancing to shitty pop songs with you, it’s far too early to be that energetic.”

 

Even’s grin just grew wider as he put his hands on Isak’s hips and shuffled closer to him, swaying from side to side and pushing Isak a little so that he was swaying too.

 

“One day, you’re going to stop being such a snob and embrace pop music. There’s no shame in enjoying it, Isak,” Even said, head still bobbing along with the music as he spoke.

 

“Urgh, I used to think you were so cool,” Isak grumbled, rolling his eyes.

 

This Even, the Even dancing around Isak’s kitchen to pop music in pyjamas mottled with holes, with his hair flopping into his eyes and the softest smile on his face, was worlds away from the Even Isak had met first. That Even was unattainable and daunting, someone who had everything figured out. Isak was so glad he got to know this Even, the _real_ Even, instead. 

 

“Excuse you, I am cool! I’m the coolest person you have _ever_ met,” Even said in mock offense, clutching his chest as he pushed Isak away from him.

 

“Ha, that’s what you like everyone to think,” Isak scoffed.  
“I know the truth, and I know that you’re a total loser.”

 

Even laughed loudly, a laugh that made Isak’s heart do that weird stuttering thud that he thought he’d never get used to, and secretly hoped he never would anyway. Even closed the space between them again and pressed his forehead to Isak’s, his eyes practically shimmering. 

 

“Wrong. You think I’m amazing,” said Even, pressing a kiss to the tip of Isak’s nose.

 

Isak kind of short circuited for a moment, his eyes slipping shut. He could never get enough of this closeness - of having someone that he cared about so much, who made him feel like he could fly. He felt like he could do anything, as long as Even was by his side. The best part was that Isak knew Even cared about Isak just as much right back; it was there in the way that Even looked at him, in the way he drew patterns across Isak’s skin, the way he would hold Isak’s hand at any opportunity, and the way he kissed him - like it was always the first time, full of excitement and wonder. 

 

“I do. I love you,” Isak mumbled in agreement, wrapping his arms around Even’s middle.  
“But only because you make fantastic pancakes.”

 

There were a few beats of silence, and Isak opened his eyes to see Even staring at him, eyebrows knitted together as he scanned Isak’s face, like he was looking for an answer to something.

 

“What?” Asked Isak, suddenly feeling very self conscious. He tried to take a step back so he could look at Even properly, but Even put a hand either side of Isak’s face and kept him still.

 

“You just kind of, maybe, said that you loved me,” Even said quietly. His face was almost unreadable, and he was completely still, aside from his thumb brushing across Isak’s cheekbone rhythmically.

 

 _Oh_. He had, hadn’t he?  
Isak thought it often - that he loved Even - but that was too scary of a thought to think of too deeply, because Isak had never felt anything even close to this before. It scared him a little bit, how quickly he opened up his heart to Even, how ready he was to give Even all of himself - especially considering how guarded he usually was. Even brought out a different side of him, as clichéd as it sounded. Even made his knees weak and his throat dry and his head sort of fuzzy in the best kind of way.  
Isak was logical. He was also a notorious pessimist, and not at all a sappy person - or at least, that’s how he used to be.  
But Even made him sort of...melt. From his infectious smile to the way he pursed his lips when he was thinking too hard, to the way he bounced on his toes incessantly and the way he threw his head back when he laughed.  
Isak felt safe with Even, which was a wondrous feeling after too long of feeling constantly on edge, because he had too many secrets and too many problems to cling on to that he always felt as though he had to run from something - his skin itching with truths threatening to pour out of him.

This, all of this, it _had_ to be love. It was too overwhelming and all consuming to be anything else. But Isak didn’t know when the point was that they started to say it out loud, because he’d never had a proper relationship before. Hell, he didn’t even know if Even felt the same way as he did.

He knew Even cared about him a lot, he’d allowed himself that much. As much as he was so hopelessly head over heels when it came to Even, he knew too well that sometimes those feelings weren’t returned in an equal amount, no matter how kind the person was to you. Isak still wasn’t entirely sure why out of all of the people in his school - on this _earth_ \- Even had chosen him. Isak was notoriously grumpy and equally as lazy, he liked to be alone more than he liked to be with others, and if given the option, he would sleep as much of the day away as he could. But Even made Isak feel like he was more than that, and in turn that made Isak _want_ to be more. Even found all of Isak’s sarcastic jokes funny, when Isak was in a bad mood, Even would try his best to make Isak smile, and if that didn’t work, he’d just hug him instead. When Isak needed time away from everyone else, Even would grant him it without question, but Isak was finding more often now that his time ‘alone’ included Even silently curled up beside him, arms wrapped securely around Isak’s waist. 

 

Isak suddenly realised that he and Even had been stood in silence for a rather large amount of time. Even was still scanning Isak’s face, lips pursed as his eyes flitted from side to side. 

Maybe it was something Even didn’t want to hear - he didn’t like to look too far into the future, and sometimes it seemed like ‘I love you’ came with a sure promise of a future, of forever. Still, it was in the air now, the words weighing heavy in the air above them. Isak couldn’t take them back -and besides, even if he could, he didn’t want to. 

 

“Well, I do. You mean a lot to me, and you make me really happy. Mostly because you’re an amazing cook, and you never complain when I steal all of the sheets on a night,” Isak attempted a joke, mouth curling up in a smile as he met Even’s eyes.

 

Even huffed a laugh, and then pressed a kiss to Isak’s temple.

 

“I do make pretty good pancakes,” he said quietly, taking a deep breath in before he spoke again.  
“I didn’t think you’d be the first to say it.”

 

“I mean, it’s just a few words strung together into a sentence. It doesn’t have to mean shit if you don’t want it to,” Isak said cautiously, still no idea of what Even was thinking. He hated how easily Even could make his face blank, making him impossible to read. No matter how hard Isak tried, he was always completely transparent. Everyone always knew exactly how Isak was feeling, just by looking at him.

 

“It’s not a big deal, Even. I care about you, and I’m not good with words but I can say that I love you, because I do. If you’re not comfortable with it, you don’t have to say it back.”

 

Even gave Isak an incredulous look, shaking his head as he threaded his fingers through Isak’s hair.

 

“Isak, are you kidding? I was pretty certain I loved you after the first day we spent together,” he said it with so much sincerity that something in Isak’s throat caught and his heart did that stupid thudding thing again. Even wasn’t healthy for him or his heart, he was sure.

 

Instead of letting his stupid malfunctioning heart get the better of him, Isak snorted and raised an eyebrow at Even.

 

“Urgh, _god._ You are _such_ a sap,” he said, rolling his eyes.

 

Even threw his head back and laughed loudly. The sun spread across his face and set his eyes alight with colour, warmth pooling across his face. 

 

“What can I say? You make me happy,” Even smiled, pulling Isak even closer and linking his hands together behind Isak’s back. 

 

“And corny, apparently,” Isak added. 

 

“That too.”

 

“Is it too soon to say it, do you think? I mean, I know I said it doesn’t mean much, but its pretty-” Isak tried to think of a word to finish his sentence. Definitive? Clichéd? 

 

“-Heavy,” he finished weakly.

 

Even hummed and tilted his head to the side, burying his face in Isak’s neck. Isak let out a sigh and shut his eyes. All of this was new to Isak - sharing so much of your life with someone, setting your thoughts and feelings out for them to scrutinize and judge. Isak was very lucky that Even took everything Isak thought seriously, no matter how incoherent or stupid it may have been. They were still getting used to one another, still exploring parts of each other’s minds that had previously been left untouched.

 

“No,” Even said against Isak’s neck.  
“No. If it’s what we feel, then how can it be wrong? We might not feel like this forever, I mean, I hope we will-” 

 

Isak voiced his agreement to that, and he felt Even smile against his skin.

 

“-But this is how we both feel right now, so why not just, take it and run with it. Okay?”

 

“Okay,” Isak confirmed, and then took a step back and pushed Even’s chin up with his finger so that he could kiss him.  
“Okay. I love you. Not just for pancakes. I love _you,_ because you’re you.”

 

Even grinned and kissed Isak again and again, pressing three chaste kisses on his lips before moving to his jaw - three there too - and then one on his forehead.

 

“I love you right back, and I don’t care how sappy it makes me.”

 

Isak didn’t know he could have something like this. Like a scene straight out of a movie - albeit a budget movie, with a mediocre script and slightly clumsy actors - but there he was, stood in a kitchen with a boy he loved, and who loved him right back, with the sun shining down on them both as they hugged each other tightly. 

 

Even went back to dancing soon after, skidding across the length of the kitchen to take Isak’s hand so that he could spin Isak around him in a circle, laughing at Isak’s look of complete exasperation as he tried desperately not to laugh along too. 

 

Isak had been so skeptical for so long - his parents could barely face even looking at each other after years of marriage. They became strangers to each other, greeting one another with awkward one armed hugs and chats about the weather. He remembered how happy they used to be, kissing each other just because they could, not being able to hold back a smile when their eyes met. But that wore off, and slowly but surely disappeared altogether. They were meant to love each other forever, he thought, but they couldn’t even stand to be in the same room as each other most of the time. As Isak watched the two people he cared about most fall out of love with each other in front of him, he figured nothing was really made to last. 

 

But love _was_ real. It just wasn’t like in the movies - full of drama and eloquent declarations and undying worship and adoration. Love was dancing in a kitchen bathed in sunlight to terrible pop songs, it was laughing together whilst competing over who could eat the most pancakes, and it was running for the last bus to school, hands clasped tightly together, chests heaving and smiles wide. 

It was reveling in the good moments and fighting through the bad, hand in hand.

 

They never became the type of couple to declare their love for each other at any given moment, but they got to show it in their own ways - actions that were much more appreciated than a few words. Isak would often wake up to a hot cup of something by his bed, or some clothes laid out on his floor with his backpack packed up and ready for school, because Isak had crashed out the night before and completely forgot to do it. Isak would often receive dumb doodles from Even too when Even knew he was having a particularly shitty day, and Isak kept every single on of them in a jar on his desk. Isak knew that Even like to sleep on the left side of the bed, not the right, so he always let Even pick his side first. He knew that Even was terrible at predicting the weather and always wore either too many or too little layers, so Isak always kept a spare beanie and a spare scarf in his bag, just in case. Even would send Isak a new song every day, one that reminded him of Isak somehow, and Isak in turn would periodically send Even stupid jokes throughout the day, just to keep him smiling. 

 

They balanced each other out, and though things weren’t always their picture perfect, sun kissed movie scene, when the inevitable bad times came, they were there to soothe each other - not to save each other, but to hold the other’s hand whilst they made their way through the dark.

 

Isak had something pretty special; he knew that. He was finally comfortable, no longer wanting to hide away and let the world pass him by. He still had a lot to figure out, a lot of lost parts of himself he still had to find. But he could see extraordinary moments in otherwise ordinary days, he could appreciate the sunshine and deal with the rain, and he promised himself that he’d never let himself hide away again, no matter how painful it was sometimes. 

 

Even and Isak were laid in bed after school, long limbs tangled together and faces so close that Even’s face had gone blurry in front of Isak’s eyes. They talked about their days, about some new movies that were coming out that Even was looking forward to seeing, and Isak would no doubt be dragged along to every single one. They talked about their friends and their families and food and music and places they wanted to go until they were both too exhausted to string out coherent sentences anymore, so they both just laid there instead, basking in the warmth of each other, breaths ghosting on the other’s cheek, until they both drifted off to sleep.

 

Yeah, Isak didn’t know he could ever have something like this. But he was so glad that he did, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said I'd write a Jonas POV at some point, similar to the Eskild one, and I think I'll make it into a sort of mini series, because I'd love to write one from Sana's POV too? So I'll maybe work on that next. Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are much appreciated.


End file.
